This invention relates to an interactive wireless network and, in particular, to processing electronic mail (e-mail) over an interactive network.
Checking e-mail currently requires a client computer or device that can accommodate standard Internet e-mail protocols such as POP3 or IMAP where the client computer or device is in communication with an e-mail server provided by an Internet Service Provider (ISP) or through a Local Area Network (LAN) or Wide Area Network (WAN). There are currently no services that provide a means for checking an e-mail account on a remote e-mail server such as an AOL account, Yahoo mail account or Hotmail account, from a non e-mail protocol-enabled device over a wireless network without requiring specialized applications and integration. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a wireless e-mail access service that operates over an interactive wireless network that allows wireless users to obtain e-mail from their personal e-mail account via an interactive message without requiring specialized application development for a wireless device.